


What Real Friends Do (A Teary Eye Fic)

by bugaboo0scrambles



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, CRYINGGGG, Canon Backstory, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, New Friends, So don't worry, Some crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugaboo0scrambles/pseuds/bugaboo0scrambles
Summary: Marinette didn't have any real friends growing.Her early school years were often spent alone with herself. She has vivid memories of eating lunch or sketching in the art studio with herself as the other kids in her class went out together and played together-And even stronger memories of her trying to fit in, but feeling more out of place.So Marinette can say that she knows the true feeling of loneliness.Thus Marinette becomes the shoulder for a certain golden boy to weep on.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug, Short Stories-Miraculous Ladybug





	What Real Friends Do (A Teary Eye Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> It has kind of been confirmed that Marinette didn’t have any real friends until Alya came around. That alone demands a fic.

"Are you sure you don’t want to go?“ Sabine asked her daughter. 

Tracing her daughter’s features with her delicate, observant eyes. Attempting to find anything that would tell her what she was really feeling. Acting on impulse as she pushes the lone strand of hair that stuck to the side of Marinette’s face. Exposing more of her hidden expression. Which made Marinette feel a little more vulnerable. 

As if pulling back her hair, pulled back the emotional curtain to reveal the play her emotions were starring in. Her Anger was the director. Her Sadness working as the designer of the set and costumes. Her Fear and Shyness were the leads. All as her Confidence failed to show up to the audition. Affecting her badly since she grew too hesitant to draw out the words to explain to her mother that was really upsetting her. Maybe later when they’re having tea as they watched the sunset on the balcony. Or when she rolling dough for the bakery. Or when the atmosphere is light and smooth. Not stale and dry. Maybe not when her throat swelling up with the urge to cry or her eyes stung as she tried to keep them open to stop the waterworks from taking over. 

Marinette lowered her eyes to the ground, trying not to show what she was hiding. Flicking between her new shoes that had a light coat of shimmer on them, effortless catching the sun rays as they shined, to the old carpet under her. 

Nonchalantly she uttered. "Nah, mom." 

Sweeping her bangs to the right. Tugging on any lingering strands over her ear. 

"I’m good." 

"Honey, I-" 

"Mom, don’t even worry about it.” She beamed. Sitting up from her sofa. 

"To be honest, I didn’t want to go in the first place.“ Dusting off the imaginary dirt on her blouse. "I just didn’t stay home because I didn’t want to let people down." 

"It’s for the best, really.” Giving a satisfy smile. Trying to find a balance as she faked it. Not too forced and stressed, but not too pitiful and weak. When she thought she had it down, Marinette faced her mother. Ushering her to stop emphasizing that there even was a problem, to begin with. Leaping over the stairs to her room before her dad came up after closing the bakery. Marinette knew he would get more emotional about this than her mom. Burying her in one of his bear hugs if he knew she was even a little pessimistic. She could feel his arms around her already, squeezing the air out of her. Breaking the mask she carried. Smoothing her dark hair and telling her it’s okay. 

Marinette bit her lip, hastily opening the hatch to her room before she could let that sharp sob out. Not wanting her parent’s attention on her tonight. She just needs to be alone. To breathe. To cry. To lick clean her wounds. 

The same ones that easily stretched open at every moment. Right when she thought she was over it. Right when she thought she was stronger than that. Right when she thought she healed. 

//////

Her red face hit her soft pillows. Soaking up the salt on her stained cheeks. Rolling up in a little, comfy ball and soaking up the moonlight that leaked through her trapdoor. Too tired to change into her pajamas or into her sweats. 

“God.” She mumbled. 

“What a way to end a Tuesday.” She laughed. Not really finding it funny, nevertheless, a strained chuckle came out. Tugging the covers over her face, hoping that a deep sleep would make her forget today. 

Forget how Chole gave her that look, how that look alone belittled her. How that alone made her mood change. Made her realize how sad it would be the third wheel to her class. Being the reason she declined the offer to go to the school fair with her classmates even when she was dressed up and got there early. How strangers, people she will never meet and even care for, would have even power to crush her courage. How being surrounded by so many people made her feel so alone and insecure. 

Why does she have to feel like she alone? Even when surrounded by a mass of people. 

Another set of sobs tugged out her throat as she shut her eyes. Trying to regain peace of mind after this mess of a day. 

—-

“Why does it feel like I’m always alone?" 

Marinette caught those words as they dripped from out of his mouth. Agitating her. 

Those were the same words she would hush to herself during lunch when the clock was too slow. When she found herself sitting in the back of the class when the teacher allowed them to pick partners. Or all the other times when she was just by herself even when bumping shoulders with people. 

However, this time it didn’t come from her, but from the boy that appears perfect from any angle. Pure. Flawless. Ideal. Gorgeous. Beautiful. Astonishing. Sharp. Funny. Bright. Cute. Charming. Curious. Elegant. Tony. Chic. Classy. Polished. Impeccable.

Faultless. 

Yet looking at him now, he’s none of that. 

He was human. 

From how his eyes ceased lazily, trying to show that he didn’t really care when he really did, to his messy, sandy locks. Ruining the shape and disturbing the products he put in this morning as he kept running his fingers through it.

He looks anxious.

Marinette couldn’t help but ask herself if his belly was flipping and turning in ways that made him want to throw up. If he could feel the hot sweat cook his insides as a bitter taste formed on the edge of his throat. If he could, would he try to hurl his anxiety and fears from his stomach before it ate him from the inside? Or just sweat it out as his body gets clammy and cold? 

For a split second, Marinette forgot about Adrien Agreste. Super famous model or son of a fashion legend. A boy too sweet and kind for his own good. 

There, sitting next to her was Adrien. A boy from her class, who enjoyed wearing the same striped green sweater in the fall, who had a not-so-best relationship with his father, who enjoyed the idea of having croissants for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and who needed a hug. 

Luckily, Marinette was there to give him one.

Slipping her arms around him, terrified he would push her off when he got tense as she drew him near. Feeling his shoulders loosed up as Adrien melted into her embrace. A good sign so far. Holding the beating of his heart close to her’s as he drew in a sharp, shaky breath. Stuffing his face in the crook of her neck.

Marinette recalled the days back before Lycées when she just needed a hug. How her thoughts alone were too toxic in silent or how she overanalyzed anything even if it was nothing. How she would write everything in her diary to clear her head or map out her abstract thoughts when others had girl time to spill their guts. How she needed a good cry after some weeks or months passed. Or just a good friend to hold her when she did. 

Marinette rubbed circles on his back, soothing him. Holding on to Adrien as if he was the most fragile statue known to man. 

"You’re not alone.” She whispered. Not sure if he was hearing her, but give it a try as she held on to him a little tighter. 

“You have Nino. Alya. And me. We’re all here.” Saying what she would hope was the right thing. Letting her own voice crack a bit at the end before biting her lip to regain her composure. “We’re here. Together.” 

Burying her face in his hair. Smelling the sweet moose that styled it and the slight hint of cheese. “So I wouldn’t say you’re completely alone.”

“…Thanks, Mari.” He mumbled. Not moving his head away from her body. Feeling the vibration against her heart as he spoke. 

“I needed this.” He whispered. 

Marinette feeling his hold on her tighten. Afraid to pull way too early. 

“Yeah.” She sniffed. Pulling tears from her own eyes. 

“That’s what friends are for." 

—

**Author's Note:**

> Edited from the original post on my blog.  
Find more short stories or read them early on my Tumblr blog, @bugaboowritings!


End file.
